maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
Maximum Ride Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 June 2015
02:40 o/ 02:40 Wb 02:40 CC Chat's dead. >.> 02:40 \o 02:40 Not suprised 02:40 Then again, it's Monday... 02:41 Yeah 02:43 Wikia life has been so boring for me the past few days... 02:43 :P 02:43 Hi o/ 02:43 0_0 02:43 FIRST! 02:43 Wb 02:43 o/ 02:43 Hey guys. 02:43 \o 02:44 So, hows life. Summer hasn't exactly been... fun. 02:44 Mine's boring so far. 02:44 And now, I have a question. 02:45 Does this count as spam? 02:45 No. 02:45 Okay, good. 02:45 :P 02:46 I wanted to play a joke on Fang2002. 02:46 * KCCreations shuts mouth 02:46 ? 02:46 So... 02:46 take a flight KC :P 02:46 What. 02:46 :P 02:46 You're mean. 02:47 jk 02:47 :( 02:47 :P O 02:47 :P 02:48 Well... 02:48 @Fang did you see the pictures from me and Codec's trip to San Francisco? 02:49 ... 02:49 nope 02:50 Good. 02:50 So.... 02:50 we don't have anything to chat about do we? 02:50 CODEC! 02:50 Codi Breaker is in da chat! 02:50 \o 02:51 * KCCreations sighs 02:51 How was San Fran? 02:51 o/ 02:51 @Fang: That's my bot... 02:51 When I access her account from mobile, she suddenly becomes sentient. 02:51 @KC: What? 02:51 02:51 @Ranger are MLP characters supposed to be serial killers? 02:52 idk 02:52 Wth... 02:52 xD 02:52 Maybe 02:52 Why? 02:54 This http://www.fimfiction.net/story/1766/1/cheerilees-garden/cheerilees-garden 02:54 Oh... 02:54 THAT. 02:54 Not sure. 02:54 Honestly, I used to be a pegasister, but I dropped out since the fandom was so ritualistic-ish. 02:54 ^ GUILTY! 02:55 What? 02:55 Pegasister = female MLP fan 02:55 >.> 02:55 Okay, I made my confession; your turn, Fang. 02:55 :P 02:56 I'm still a Brony, but my species is endangered. 02:56 I have a confession. 02:56 What are you all talking about? 02:56 Brony = male My Little Pony fan. 02:57 @RB ask Agent o'caraway 02:57 I don't like Zedd (even though KC named me after one of his songs). 02:57 KC, is your bot ok? 02:57 THERE! I said it… 02:57 How dare you, Codi. 02:57 * KCCreations prepares to delete user-config.py 02:57 /msg botserv check codec 02:57 NO! 02:58 This chat just got weird. 02:58 xD 02:58 Yep. 02:58 Of course I wouldn't Codi. (unamused) 02:59 The pywikibot framework is still a very useful thing to have... 02:59 :P 02:59 Should we make another Fan Play KC? 02:59 Dx 02:59 Oh no. 02:59 Why NOT? 02:59 While Ranger's around? xD 02:59 :P 02:59 Oh, fine. 02:59 o_O 02:59 Theme? 03:00 @RB Standby. 03:00 ...Clarity the ALBUM. 03:00 :P 03:01 Maximum Ride + too much ZEDD is a go! 03:01 :P 03:01 xD 03:03 Max: How's she doing? 03:03 Once upon a Colorado mountain... 03:03 Oh. xP 03:03 LOL 03:03 XD 03:04 Iggy: She hasn't stopped listening to that album since Monday... LAST week. 03:07 Fang: Something's seriously wrong. 03:07 Phoenix: Nudge doesn't play with me anymore. :( 03:07 Angel: I tried reading her mind...and got overwhelming barrages of... 2015 06 08